Replaced
by nejitenteji10sasu10
Summary: Tenten wakes up one day and finds out that Neji, Lee and Gai-sensei leave on a dangerous mission, leaving her behind without a good-bye.They return after a year and Neji finds out Tenten's replaced him with another. Will she ever forgive her best friend?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

**Prologue:**

_I'll always think of you…_

The weapons mistress, now 17, threw a kunai at the target. And it hit it right in its heart. Just like how she felt when Neji and Lee went on a mission with Gai sensei. Without her. They left her in Konoha while they got all the adventure. And they left a year ago. _This is crazy. I keep returning, wondering why they left me. Am I not capable of whatever happens to them? _She picked up another kunai and threw it at the target. Hit it exactly in the heart. Again.

_Please come back…_

But she missed Neji Hyuga the most. He was her best friend, the one who always comforted her… and she never got to say good bye. _Neji… come back…_ She hurt everyday. She hung out with Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuga once in a while… but it still wasn't the same as hanging out with her best friend.

_You make me smile… _

Suddenly, she felt a presence. She whipped around, in fighting stance, holding her kunai. Anyone foolish enough to sneak up on Tenten alone, would end up like the target. Lots of kunai's sticking out of the center.

"Hey, arms down. It's me Ten…" A boy wearing a black outfit with cat ears on the top entered the clearing.

_Did you have to leave? _

"Kan-kan-Kankuro!!" she dropped her kunai. Kankuro no Subaku, brother of Temari and Gaara, stood there. He had left around the same time as Sasuke… after the Chunin Exam.

"Heheh. Think you'd never see me again?"

"Actually, yes. But hey…"

"Where's the green spandex man and his no. 1 fan?"

"On a mission."

He raised his eyebrows. "And I guess Hyuga went with him. But without you?"

"Yeah… they didn't even tell me. I just woke up 1 year ago… and they were gone."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but enough about me, why are you here?"

"I came back to see you…"

--

Read and Review guys!! Tell me if you're interested…


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

Chapter 1: The Return

Chapter 1: The Return

"Are you totally serious Kankuro?" she grinned hugely at him. Finally, a friend she can trust, a friend she can count on. Unlike Neji, who didn't even- _Wait I won't go there. I'll just hurt even more. _

"Yeah!"

"I just hope Neji's here to see yo-" No. No. No. No more about her best friend. She would die.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's talk…"

--

Neji's POV

_I wonder if she's mad… _Neji murmured. _Idiot, of course she's mad. You didn't even say good bye to her. _Neji fought. _She can't be mad at me…I'm her best friend. _Deep inside, Neji had always loved his best friend deeply. (and so did Tenten, FYI) And he felt even more guilty when he left that night with Lee and Gai-sensei without telling her.

_**Flashback**_

"Why can't we take Tenten?"

"Because, youthful Neji, if we take youthful Tenten, the youthful mission might be ruined." Lee told him as they packed up for the mission.

"Why the heck would it be ruined? I can't go with out her." Neji said coldly.

"Tenten knows that she has a certain weakness. It could ruin the mission." Lee said. Neji knew he was serious since he stopped using the word, 'youthful'.

"For heavens' sake, Lee, Tenten's fabulous with weapons! Why can't we bring her?"

"Because…" Gai-sensei appeared. "What if she were kidnapped. The Akatsuki would threaten her about you. You would do the same. Don't deny it, Neji. She would probably do anything so you wouldn't get hurt, Neji, do you understand? And we can't tell her. She'll find a way to follow us, like last time…"

"But-"

"No buts, Neji. Come, we leave in an hour.

_**End of Flashback **_

_What am I thinking… Tenten must be mad at me. She IS mad at me. But I can't wait to see her again. _Neji picked up his things, which had scattered around. _Who am I kidding… she'll probably throw kunai's and shuriken's at me the minute I show up. _Neji grumbled as he picked up a photograph that had fallen out of his bag. It was of him and Tenten, smiling hugely for the camera. Tenten had her arm draped around his shoulder and flashing the peace sign, and Neji was leaning against her, tounge stuck out. For once, Neji was smiling. He stared at the picture. Even then, 3 years ago, he and Tenten had been friends. He shoved the picture into his bag. _I just can't wait to see her again. _

--

"Good morning, youthful Neji!!" Lee arrived early in the morning with a plate filled with sushi.

"Lee, sushi, for BREAKFAST? Are you nuts?" I murmured. Tenten would say the same thing.

"Oh Neji, the youthful fish-wrapped-in-seaweed is good for the youth! You must eat some!!" Lee had already stuffed 3 pieces of sushi in his mouth and grinning hugely at him. Which wasn't exactly a good sight.

"Hn."

"You're excited, aren't you."

"Why would I be excited? Today, we're expected to reach Konoha, and Tenten…"

"You're scared?"

"I haven't seen her for a year, 2 months, 27 days, 6 hours, 52 minutes and 13 seconds. 14, 15, 16, 17 seconds."

"You really miss her."

"Duh, Lee…"

"Well. Just be yourself. And I'm sure she'll forgive you!" Lee grabbed his sushi plate and stepped out of the tent, and you could hear him saying, "Good morning, youthful world!! May your day be filled with youth!!"

Neji gave a little half-smirk. _God I'm nervous. I can't believe I'll see her today… for the first time in a year. _

He dressed up and stepped outside. Seeing that Lee finished all the sushi (which he didn't mind) he decided to look for meat. "Byakugan!" He spotted a rabbit a few feet away and killed it with no problem. (A/N Sorry rabbit lovers, but I couldn't think of anything else. And we couldn't have him eating DEER right?)

As he was roasting his rabbit-breakfast…

"Neji, what the heck are you youthfully roasting?" Lee asked.

"Rabbit."

"And you didn't like my sushi?"

"Dumbhead. You ATE it all, remember?"

"Oh!" Lee looked at Neji, and grinned. "You know, youthful Gai-sensei said that we should reach youthful Konoha in 2 hours time."

"Wow."

--

Back in Konoha…

_I wonder when they'll be back. _Was the first thing Tenten thought of as she rose from bed. She gave a smile. _Yeah, at least Kankuro came back. _She had decided to treat him to a coffee place as a welcome back present.

She hurridely got dressed in a pink tee shirt and red jeans. _A bit too loud, but that's what I am. _She put on a huge grin and stepped out the door.

--

At the coffee shop…

"I can't believe you came back, Kankuro!!" Tenten smiled as she sipped her mocha frap.

"I told you, Gaara was here, and I just decided to check up on you, to see how you were doing." Kankuro stared at his coffee flavored frozen drink.

"That's great Kankuro."

"By the way, if you don't mind my asking…"

"Yeah?"

"How are you and Neji?"

_Neji…Neji…Neji…_

"We're fine. We WERE anyway. Then last year he just…left. Without a word. With Lee and Gai sensei."

"That must've hurt you bad…"

"You think?"

"It's okay. When they come back, are you planning on forgiveing them-"

"HECK NO!!" she screamed so loudly that some people looked at the two of them. Tenten gave a sheepish smile. Then she turned back to Kankuro. "No way, Kankuro! I would never forgive them!!"

"Why not?"

"They. Left. Me. Without. Saying. Goodbye."

"So?"

"What if they came back- minus Lee? Or Gai-sensei? Or… Neji…"

"You're worried about them, and what if they DO come back unharmed?"

"I still won't forgive them."

--

Outside Konoha's gates…

"Here we are! Youthful Konoha, with it's youthful children!!" Gai sensei yelled. But Neji didn't hear a word. He raced through the gates and searched the streets. His first thought was going to her house. He ran to her house, knocking over several people. He reacehd her house and rang the doorbell. No one answered, or peeked out the window. _Looks like she's not home…_

--

Outside the coffee shop.

"Where do you wanna go, Kankuro-chan?"

"I dunno. Hey let's go to the park, I forgot what it looked like."

--

Wherever Neji is…

_Shit. Where can she be? I need to see her… _The ran a mental list of the places Tenten liked to visit. _The park. _

He started running towards the park.

--

"I'll show you where my secret training ground is." Grinned Tenten as she led Kankuro towards the trees.

Hiyaaah! Yaaah! A sound of breaking trees and sounds of people fighting came from the clearing she was about show Kankuro. _That's odd… no one knows about here. _She readied her kunai, which she brought everywhere around, and plunged through some bushes and saw…

Lee and Gai sensei.

They stared at her, still holding her kunai in fighting stance, and saw her staring back at them. The shock finally seemed to reach her, and she readied a fiercer fighting stance.

"Who are you and how did you know about this place?" _Honestly, I know who those two doofs are, but forgetting who they are would be a nicer revenge… and if I'm lucky I'll really forget. _

"Tenten! It's your sensei, Gai! And youthful Rock Lee!!"

"I-I don't know any of you!!"

"Yes you do, Tenten-chan! You do, you just don't wanna show it!"

"It's… it's… useless." Tenten dropped her kunai and fell to the ground. Tears ran through her face, and she rubbed them away with her hands. "Why did you come back? WHY?!"

"Because our B-ranked mission was done."

"B-ranked?! You left me here in Konoha while you dealed with an B-ranked mission?!"

"…"

"I thought you were doing something dangerous! Like… killing the leader of the Akatsuki or anything!! You're really dense! You know I can handle B ranks!!" Tenten yelled at them.

"Tenten-"

"Stop trying to convince me I can't handle it! I could! I could I could I could! Do you know how many nights after that I spent staring out the window, wondering if you would come back alive?? And it turns out you were only doing a B-RANKED MISSION?!"

Now if there was one thing Gai and Lee didn't want, it was an angry Tenten with a lot of weapons t hand.

"Tenny, calm down!"

"DON'T CALL ME TENNY, FREAKS!!"

"Tenten we knew you wanted to come, and that's why we didn't bring you…"

"Oh what a great reason! You could win an a cademy award for that! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!! YOU JUST PLAIN DIDN'T WANT ME TO GO!"

"Ten-" Kankuro interrupted me.

"Kan-kun?"

Tenten turned around. Standing beside him, staring at her with his white eyes and long hair, was Neji Hyuga.

--

**Hehehe!! Cliff hanger!! Read and Review guys!! **


	3. Chapter 2: Down Memory Lane

Chapter 2: Down Memory Lane (Note: Contains a lot of memory flashbacks)

Chapter 2: Down Memory Lane (Note: Contains a lot of memory flashbacks)

Tenten stared with wide eyes. All of them knew (Gai, Lee, and Kankuro) that they had been waiting for this moment deep in their hearts.

She stepped closer to him, eyes full of happiness. Neji grinned. _Yay, she's not mad at me… she's not mad at me… _He repeated inside his head in a singsong voice. She took a step closer, she reached out her hand…

And slapped him. And she slapped him again. On the other cheek.

_Oh, ouch. _Kankuro thought.

_I thought she was going to- _Gai-sensei thought as he winced.

_Oh my youthfulness. _Lee gawked at the two of them.

Neji was wincing and holding his cheek. Tenten stared at him, the happiness gone. Now they could see that she was only pretending to be happy so she could go near and slap him.

"T-Tenny?"

"Oh you, stupid, bigheaded, selfish, white-eyed, good-for-nothing, lying, stone-faced, conceited, insensitive COCKROACH of a boy!" with each descriptive adjective she stepped closer and closer until her face was right in front of him. Her eyes were practically growing red.

"Tenten-chan"

"Oh shut UP! Do you KNOW what kind of feelings you brought out in me? Do you KNOW how many nights I spent up waiting for you? Do you know how many TEARS I've cried every single night just to let out my sadness? DO YOU KNOW, NEJI HYUGA?"

Neji stared at Tenten. "We wanted to protect you-"

"Yeah."

"Oh stay OUT of it, Lee!! Just stay out of it! You think I'm not mad at you guys?!"

"Ten. Let me explain. If we had brought you, and you were captured…"

"So what? You know I would lose my life just to save Konoha!"

"But what if it was someone else's life?"

Gai, Neji and Lee were thinking they had made a very, very, VERY bad mistake. They realized Tenten would never tell any secrets because of her friends. And they felt horrible. They had really underestimated her.

"You think I would honestly do that?" Now Tenten was worse than angry. She was hurt. "I am a ninja. I know that friends go after the mission. You know that I would never- Oh, just forget about it. I'm out of here." She ran out of the clearing, Kankuro left behind. Neji was standing there. Lee was looking at the floor. Gai was scratching his head.

"Oh, come ON, I can run faster!" Neji yelled to himself. Gai, Lee and Kankuro smiled at each other.

And Neji went out of the clearing.

"So… how long have you two known each other?" Kankuro grinned at Lee and Gai.

--

_I can't lose her… not after I risked my neck to come back in one piece… not after thinking about her for all these years… NO! I'm not losing her! _"Ten! Ten, please…please wait!!" I was running after her. She ran even faster. "You could never outrun me, Tenten! Stop!" she raced through the streets. Blinking away tears. Tenten didn't seem to hear him. People stared at the two of them, some looking at Neji with pity, others looking at Neji with disgust, probably thinking he had just dumped her or something. Others looked at Tenten with interested, and they looked at her with pity, too.

"Tenten! Please wait! Don't go…" I suddenly realized where she was heading. _I know a shortcut… _

--

Meanwhile, Tenten was running as fast as she could to… The academy. Yes, the academy where they used to play in, learn in, and made friends in. The academy where she first knew who her team mates were. The academy where she fell in love…with Neji.

She ran to the door, kicked it open. The academy was long out of business and they moved the academy to a new lot, and Tenten could barge in whenever she wanted. She walked down the familiar hallways, and into that classroom where she first met Neji Hyuga.

_**Flashback**_

_**(Note: Tenten's POV) **_

Everyone was about 8 (A/N: I don't know when they first came into the academy, so I'll make it so that they started when they were 8 years old.) and just like every first day of school, the place was manic.

A small Naruto was playing with some toy thing on his desk, unnaturally quiet. Sasuke was sulking in the corner, looking at everyone as if he were more superior than them.(A/N see, he was like that even when he was 8!! -) Ino and Sakura, friends waaaaaaay before school, were talking and chatting and glancing at Sasuke. Hinata was sitting in her chair, being the good girl, and occasionally twiddling her fingers and smiling a shy smile whenever someone would look at her. Shino was sitting in the back, being cool and emotionless as usual. Kiba and Akamaru were playing catch on the floor, and Shikamaru was watching them from his desk. Chouji, of course, was eating a bag of chips hidden under his desk. Lee was sitting in the very front with his hands clasped in front of him, smiling like and idiot, and pencils sharpened and waiting to be used in class. I was sitting in the middle, confused by all the laughter and silence and grunts (from Sasuke of course) and screams, but I liked it. I was home. Then Neji came into the classroom, followed by the teacher. I remember thinking that Neji looked totally cool, especially his eyes. I was captivated by his eyes, because they seemed to stare through everyone and see everything. ( I would find out later that he COULD stare through anyone and COULD see anything) Just my luck, he sat next to me.

"What's your name?" I remember asking him curiously.

"That is none of your business."

"You talk funny."

And I recall after saying this, he stared at me. "Neji. Neji Hyuga."

"I'm Tenten!"

"Do you have a last name…?" He sounded bored (like he usually does).

"Well…my mommy and daddy died already, my uncle took me up. I never really KNEW my last name…" I looked at him.

"Oh." He stopped talking to me, but I was intrigued. I never met another boy who had ever returned my hello. I never met another boy who would tell me his name. I was interested with this one. Naturally, during recess, I followed him.

"Now what do you want?"

"I just wanna know more a-bout you!" I grinned cheerfully. He sat on the swing and tried pushing himself, unsuccessfully. "Hey, do you need help, Nej-nej?"

"Don't call me that."

"But do you need help?"

"I…think so." So there we were, laughing and playing, and it was that moment I knew…Neji was my first ever friend.

_**End of Flashback**_

Tenten sighed. She leaned against her old desk and opened it. Nothing was in it, but she still could imagine her 8-year-old self asking Neji his name. She touched her friends desk, and felt a familiar tingle rush up her spine. _Oh darn. I miss him. But I want to stay mad. _

"Tenten?" Neji appeared in the doorway, just like he had done 9 years ago.

"Oh. It's you."

"Please don't run away. I…I'm sorry."

"You're… SORRY?!"

"Is there anything wrong with that, Tenny?" he shot at her, emphasis on 'Tenny'.

"You leave me when I needed you the most, you come back after a year, with no letters, no explanation, no good-bye, and you say SORRY?!" she yelled at him as she advanced up the aisle.

"Well would you rather I said nothing?!"

She finally reached him and flicked him in the forehead. "Ow!"

"Yes. Yes I would not mind at all if you didn't say anything."

"Oh come on, Tenten, we left for a mission. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Neji. You. Incompetent. Jerk. With. No. Feelings."

"Tenten!"

"Ok. Let's make it easier for a 'prodigy' like you." She said, drawing quotation marks around the word prodigy. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Imagine you're Tenten. You wake up one beautiful morning, and you go downstairs. No one's at home(of course, because your uncle and aunt have passed away), so you cook yourself a nice breakfast of your favorite food, curry. After eating your delicious curry you go upstairs and open your email. There's one with the subject: URGENT. Read right away. So of course, you open it. You read. 'Tenten. Your cousin, Amiko, has died. Please come immediately to Sunagakure. Your friend, Temari no Subaku.' You remember your 'almost sister', Amiko Agakuro. Your last cousin. Your last relative, who went to Sunagakure with Temari to 'hang' with Gaara. You stare in shock at the computer screen, tears brimming out of your eyes. Temari isn't joking. It's real. You are the last in your family. You reach for your kunai-holder and smash it through the screen. After that, you run to your best friend, your confidant, your brother…only to find out he's not there. That he left you without telling you. That he never said a word to anyone. So you run to Lee's house. He isn't there either. None of you are. So you run to Sakura Haruno's house, and she's there. A week later, Gaara and Temari pick you up so that you could go to Suna. And all the way. While you're going to Suna. You see a certain someone in the clouds. Someone who promised he'd stay with you forever. After that night you couldn't sleep. 'They could've died' you thought. All night, tussling and turning, tumbling and kicking pillows. Every night. For one year." Tenten looks at Neji with strong, hard eyes. She carefully hid the fact that she was really hurting bad, inside. But Neji knew better. She couldn't hide pain if it was a giant.

"Amiko…died?"

"Such a shocker for you, Hyuga?" he winced, because she never called him by his last name. To him it sounded distant and cold.

"I…You know I would've…I…" Neji stumbled over words. Tenten really was alone…

"Stop stuttering like an idiot."

"Tenten. You know I would've comforted you. You know that I would've come with you to Suna…" He looked deep into her eyes, her amber-brown eyes and said, "I had no intention of hurting you."

Tenten looked at him, and backed away, like he was something dangerous. (A/N: Think you're stuck in a cage with Naruto when the 9-tailed fox gets out. That's what Tenten was imagining)

And she ran. Ran like hell to her house.

--

_Look what you did. If I truly loved her…I would've… I would've… _Neji silently kicked himself in the head and scolded himself. _I love her. Why didn't I have the courage to tell her that we were going?That's why she so mad. No wonder…_

And he remembered the last night he spent with her, before all this mess.

_**Flashback**_

_**(note: Neji's POV) **_

"Neji-kun?" Tenten asks me. We're sitting outside, staring at the stars. A shooting star passes by.

"Tenny-kun?" I look at her.

"Have you ever…loved someone so much you would do anything for her?"

"I don't get you, Tenten…"

"Have you ever loved."

It was a statement. Not a question. She looked at him and stared deep into his white eyes that made him seem so interesting.

"I loved someone. And I thought that she loved me. I was wrong."

"Neji-kun…you don't have to tell me-"

"But you just asked."

"Who was it?"

"A girl…"

"I know that, ew, would you like a BOY?!"

I chuckled at her 'disgusted' face.

"Don't tell me you're dating NARUTO!! Next thing I know, you guys will be kissing behind our backs!!" She apparently couldn't stop laughing after she said this so she started rolling all over the place, clutching her stomach.

"Tenten stop!" But even I couldn't control it and started laughing like a maniac. Tenten looked at me, confused.

"Neji, you've never laughed this hard. And I've known you since, like. Forever." She grinned. "I like seeing you happy."

"So do I, Tenten." _Should I tell her?_

"If you must know…I loved someone too. Well…I still love _**him. **_Always will." She smiled to herself and sighed. "I don't even know if he likes me. He always shuts himself away from other people. Doesn't want to talk to anyone about his feelings. I'll never understand him." A single tear fell, even though she was smiling. God, I wanted to wipe it away, right then and now.

"Tenten-chan. You'll always be my best friend for ever, right?"

"Of course I will, Neji-kun. I love you-as a brother." She murmured shyly.

"As do i. As a sister, of course Ten." I looked at her. I wished this moment would last forever.

_**End of Flashback**_

_Oh god. What did I do to deserve this, I love her. I love her so much._

_--_

Read and Review!!


	4. Chapter 3: Beach in Konoha

Chapter 3: Stupid Radio

Chapter 3: Stupid Radio

"ARRRRRRGH!!" Tenten screamed as she entered her house. She stomped up the stairs and into her room. She slammed the door, and turned on the radio.

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect…_

_Oh come on Neji, is this your way of torturing me?? _Tenten growled. She switched the dial.

_Oooh, I love you so_

_Just look in my eyes they'll tell you where this could go_

_I just want you to kno-_

"Oh come ON is there anything ELSE besides stupid sappy love songs that tell me things about Neji??" she switched the dial again.

_You swoon you sigh_

_Why deny it oh-oh.._

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" Tenten grabbed the nearest kunai and stabbed the radio. (She's been stabbing things lately, hasn't she…) She threw herself on the bed and started crying.

--

Neji sadly walked back to the training ground, where Gai, Lee and Kankuro were sitting down on the ground. It seemed that they were playing…truth or dare?

_What the heck…?_ Neji laughed silently as he watched them from behind a bush.

"Dare!! I'm not spilling my secrets to you, Gai, NEVER!" Kankuro screeched.

"Hmm… I dare you to… kiss Sakura on the cheek when you see her!"

"Dang! Oh fine."

"My turn! Oh it's my youthful turn!!" (guess who that is)

"Ahh, truth or dare?"

"Definitely truth!"

"Who do you like better, Sasuke, or Naruto?" Kankuro asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

"And why should I even ANSWER that question?"

"Because you picked truuuuuuuth."

"Oh fine! Naruto! Sasuke is too obnoxious!!"

"Haaahaaa I knew it!!"

"Okaaaay… Gai-sensei, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who's hotter, Kurenai, Anko, or Tsunade?"

Now Neji couldn't help laughing at this question. Meaning that the game was over.

"Ah Neji!" Gai looked relieved he didn't have to answer his question. Neji was practically doubling over in laughter.

"Lee…you…like…Lee…Ahahahahahahahaha!!" Now everyone was surprised. They've never seen Neji so happy.

"But she (sob) still (sob) won't forgive me…"

"Oh no, it's his mood swings…" Lee murmured to Kankuro.

"What?"

"When he goes through something terrible, he deals with it through mood swings." (A/N: I know, corny. I couldn't think of anything else…)

"Then WHY won't she like me?! I LOVE her and I don't wanna LOSE her!! The stupid GIRL!"

"Oh boy, he's in the angry stage. Only two more stages…" Lee predicted.

"But I don't know if she likes me too, I mean… uhm, I don't r-really know… I-I just wanna s-say hi…"

"Dude? Is he acting like Hinata?"

"Yes, my Kankuro-san. (sigh) At least we only dealt with it a few times."

"Welltheonlythingwecandorightnowisbehappybecausesometimespeoplearen'thappywiththeirlives." Neji said beaming at super-fast speed. (by the way, he said, Well the only thing we can do right now is to be happy because some people aren't happy with their lives)

Then he blanked out.

"Neji?"

"Wha-what happened?"

"Your stupid mood swings-I mean your mental illness- I mean you were very happy, then very sad, then very angry, then very shy, then hyper."

"Well…I can deal with problems anyway I want to!" Neji said defensively.

"What happened, Neji?" Lee told him.

"I tried to talk to her… she won't believe me… it's not fair…"

"Well I hate to break it to you, but she's never gonna-"

"What Kankuro? She's never going to WHAT?!"

'Well, I asked her about it yesterday, and she said she'd never ever ever forgive you." Kankuro murmured, thinking they wouldn't hear. He was wrong.

"A-a-all of us?" Lee said.

"You betcha." Kankuro said in a fake high pitch tone.

"We did it now…" Gai murmured. He was thinking that he knew now that Tenten would never do the things he thought she would do…

"I'm going to speak to her." Neji proclaimed.

"You're gonna do what?"

"Speak to her."

"Are you nuts?! They don't call her the weapons mistress for nothing, Neji Hyuga." Kankuro warned him.

"Yeah. That's how much I love her. I'm going to risk my life, just to let her forgive me."

--

Neji stood out of Tenten's house. He readied himself for anything that would happen.

_Ding dong…_

"GO AWAY!" Tenten screamed from inside the house.

"Tenten, I just want to talk to you!"

"Oh yeah? Well so is the rest of the world! GO AWAY!!"

"Tenten open this door or I'll break it open!"

"You wouldn't DARE Neji Hyuga! You wouldn't DARE!!"

"I would. You know me better than anyone else, Tenten. OPEN UP."

"…"

He heard a stomp as she stomped down the stairs. She slammed the door open. Her eyes were red, really red. He knew she had been crying.

"Well? Are you going to talk to me or NOT?!"

"Tenten, I won't say I'm sorry. But just know this: I love you more than anyone else in the world. From the first day we met in that classroom I knew you were perfect. I love you, Tenten. I Love you so much."

Tenten stared at him in shock. Then her eyes seemed to squint up again with tears.

"Oh yeah? Neji, I LOVED YOU TOO! But you ended it when you LEFT! You made me not LOVE you anymore!! I HATE YOU, NEJI HYUGA!! HATE YOU!"

"Tenten, maybe I can change your mind with this."

"Oh yeah? No gift will ever make me less angry, that's for sure." But he leaned forwards and kissed her on the lips.

"N-Neji…" she murmured when he broke away.

"Tenten I'm so sorry that I left. You know me, I would never leave you intentionally." He touched her nose. "I would never ever do that to you, Tenten"

"I know Neji… But I was just sooo…hurt."

"I know that and I'm sorry."

"How do I know you MEAN it? How do I know??"

"Because you're my best friend. I love you. You know when I'm telling the truth, Tenten. Try to see through your tears. I missed you."

"Stop it Neji! STOP!"

"What…??"

"I hate it when you confuse me!! Just stop talking to me, it'll be less painful!!" she ran inside and slammed the door in his face.

Once she closed the door, she leaned against it, sank down to the floor and started to cry…

Neji, on the other side of the door, quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and slid it under the door.

**I know you're there, Tenten. Stop ignoring me, please! I can't live like this…**

Tenten didn't move. And she heard footsteps leading away from the door.

_I hate fighting with him…I really hate it. Now I know he feels the same way, but I can't forgive him! Not now, not ever! A miracle would have to happen if I ever forgive!!_

--

A week passed, and Kankuro came and went (A/N Sorry if this wasn't what you expected, but just wait and see…) and Tenten kept herself up in her room. (For the whole week, yes. She has a mini-fridge in there!!) Frustrated, the girls marched over to their training area and told them off.

"Okay, guys, this has gone TOO far." Sakura Haruno said, her short pink hair tied in a mini-ponytail.

"What has gone too far, my cherry blossom of love?"

"The fact that you guys are totally scarring Tenten for life!!" Temari no Subaku scolded them.

"She's been stuck in her room for a week, reading vampire books and wearing black, and eating chocolate." Ino Yamanaka nearly shouted at them.

"Uhm, y-yes she h-has been a b-bit s-strange lately guys…" Hinata Hyuga (who else?) replied shyly, as usual.

"We know." Gai sensei said.

"We think it's best to leave her alone! Sooner or later, she'll have to join us in our youthful practices! It's so fun, she just can't stay away!"

Everyone sweat dropped. Fun?

"Well anyway, I think someone should talk to her. You guys are being totally insensitive." Sakura told them.

"Especially y-you of a-all people, N-Neji-sempai…"

"Why the heck would I want to talk to her?"

"Be-CAUSE, Neji Hyuga, everyone KNOWS you like her and everyone KNOWS she just wants to talk to you." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Look, the last time I talked to her, she slammed the door in my face after I kissed her-" _Did I just say that out loud?! OH god. _

"D-Did you just say you k-kissed T-tenten-chan?" Hinata said, Byakugans growing wide.

"I didn't-"

'Oh you did, my youthful Neji! You really youthfully kissed Tenten-chan! OH I am so happy for you two youthful people!"

"Shut up Lee." Neji growled.

"Ahh, so they DID kiss…" Temari grinned, a smirk growing on her face.

"What I don't get is why she's still emoting over in her room even if you kissed her." Sakura murmured.

"I don't know!! Ask her!!"

"N-Neji-chan… Y-you know if y-you r-really love Tenten-ch-chan… you would tell h-her you w-were s-sorry with all your h-heart…"

"Gosh, I know that Hinata… I just…" Neji stopped and walked away.

"You know what?" Ino said, once Neji was out of earshot.

"What?" Temari grinned. She sensed a plan.

"We need the boys for this one."

--

15 minutes later…

Lee, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka (and Akamaru), Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara no Subaku, Sasuke Uchiha, Kankuro, Temari, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were gathered around a large cherry blossom tree. Which meant that everyone just couldn't stop teasing Lee and Sakura.

"Ahh, my cherry blossom of youth and serenity!"

"Shut up Lee…" Kiba murmured. He was a bit edgy today…

"Yeah." Temari said dismissively. She turned to everyone.

"What are we going to do?" Gaara, aka Panda-chan, said sleepily.

"Well… Tenten's not herself, Neji's grumpier than usual. I say we get them together again."

"Temari unless you're willing to do the impossible, I think we can do that." Ino said.

"Well you wanted a plan, right? I got one! Let's make them happy!" Temari's grin widened.

"What a drag. They can make themselves happy." Shikamaru told them.

"Oh shut up, Shikamaru. It's much more fun this way." Naruto laughed.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke had to say.

"So here's what we're going to do…"

--

Later that afternoon…

-SBAM- "Teeeeeen-teeeeeeen!!" Temari screeched as she slammed the door open.

"Temari, what do you want NOW?" Tenten shouted from her room.

"Just to… BRING YOU OUTSIDE!" she withdrew her big fan and used it to blow her out of her room. (A/N: I don't know if this is possible with her fan, but I saw and think that she can control the wind with her chakra using the big fan…so I'm not really sure.)

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" Tenten, wearing black sweatpants and a black t-shirt with her hair set DOWN in messy waves.

"You are going outside. You are going to STOP feeling sorry for yourself and you ARE going to smile!" Temari grinned at her. Tenten gave her a sad look.

"I don't wanna go outside. I look horrible and I feel horrible. Go away."

"Too bad for you."

She again controlled the wind with her chakra and blew her out the door, just as she was.

"Temari you fool!!" Tenten screeched. Temari kept leading her anyway.

--

Neji's house…

"Wake up Neji, Wake up Neji, I know you're awake! I know you're awake! Please come on and go out please come on and go out, or I'll use my rasengan, or I'll use my Rasengan." (A/N Tune of "Are you sleeping, are you sleeping) Naruto screeched horribly outside Neji's window, while Sasuke and Lee wore earmuffs.

"Arrrrrrgh! Naruto what are you doing?" Neji, covering his ears and wearing a black MCR t-shirt and shorts opened the window and glared at the three of them.

"My youthful Neji! It has been a youthful week since you have taken a youthful walk outside of your youthful home!!"

"Just get out already." Sasuke murmured and looked to the side.

"Why the heck should I go out? The world hates me."

"They do not youthfully hate you Neji! They youthfully adore you especially youthful Tenten and youthful Gai-sensei and youthful I!"

"Don't mention her name to me! She's the reason for my pain!"

"Yeah, and you're the cause of HERS as well, so get out…unless you want to see my chidori."

"This is blackmail!!"

"Exactly." Naruto grinned. "Believe it!"

"Naruto if you guys think I'm going out you have another thing coming!"

"He asked for it!"

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

"LEAF HURRICANE!"

"Aaaaaah okay, okay I'm coming out, I'm going!" Neji disappeared from the window. The lightning, ball of chakra, and Lee's fighting stance disappeared as well. They grinned at each other.

--

At the park.

While Temari was forcefully…uhh…blowing…Tenten to the park, Neji was being blackmailed by Sasuke, Lee and Naruto, everyone else was at the park…getting everything ready.

"Shikamaru, are you in position?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah. How troublesome." Kankuro checked something off the paper.

"Sakura and Ino?"

"Yup!" The two grinned from the top of the trees.

"Chouji?"

"Done and done."

"Kiba?"

"Ready Freddy!"

"Looks like we're all set to go…"

"Uhm…K-Kankuro…I think we should keep Neji in place. Once Tenten i-is set…there's no telling what Neji would d-do…"

"Hinata, Neji wouldn't dare move. He wants it and we know it. But just in case…that's what we're doing, Hinata."

"O-Okay…"

"And Shino? Are the bugs ready?"

"I hate the idea of using them NOT for battles, but yeah, we're okay…"

"Hinata, activate your Byakugan, see if they're coming."

"Byakugan!"

"…"

"Temari and Tenten are coming within a radius of 1 kilometer. Neji and company are on their way." She deactivated her Byakugan.

"Good. Everyone hide!"

--

"Temari, how many times do I have to tell you I'm NOT GOING TO THE PARK?"

"Oh we're here already!!" she used her wind to edge her deeper into the park. They reached the middle where there was a big lake and a … what?

"Oh the place has become much more beautiful since I came here- wait there's no BEACH in Konoha!!" There was sand everywhere, and sea shells and crabs were everywhere. Behind Tenten, Temari slapped her forehead.

_Gaara and Kankuro got a little bit carried away with the décor… _

Behind a tree, Gaara and Kankuro grinned at each other.

"Never mind the scenery!! It's…uhh…new!" Temari grinned, not bothering to mention that all people thought this was an off limits part of the park and not allowed to go in so they would have privacy.

"Oh…" Tenten sat down on the sand…

_Perfect…just what Shikamaru needs…_ She turned around, where Shikamaru was supposedly sitting, and gave him the signal.

He performed the shadow just-thingy… (A/N not sure about the name, haha) and sat exactly the way that Tenten was sitting.

"Why the heck is there a BEACH in Konoha?" She heard Neji exclaim from about 10 yards away…

"Aaaaaah! Neji! I gotta…" her eyes widened as she tried to move. "I…Can't... MOVE!!" her eyes turned to Temari with fright and she looked behind her and saw her shadow reach all the way over into the bushes. Her eyes narrowed. "Oh no, Temari. You guys just didn't do…"

"So your shadow's big!! What's the big deal?"

"How come I can't move!!"

"don't ask me!!"

--

With the 4 boys…

"Whoa what's wrong with the sand??" Neji murmured as he looked out at the beach.

--

Temari just left her alone.

"Temari Subaku don't leave me!!"

--

The sand started moving Neji closer towards Tenten. Shikmaru was closely making sure that Tenten didn't suspect anything. So when the sand picked her up, he had to follow her.

"Wh-where am I going??"

--

What happens next?

R and R guys!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Naruto, or any of the songs mentioned.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:

I am, like, really, truly, suuuuuuuuuuper sorry… like, really, really really. I've been so busy with everything and I can't find enough time to finish this story… so I'm taking a break from it, just for a while. You might see me updating every once in a while, but don't expect anything before Dec. 19. I know, that's a really ,reaaaaaaaaaally long time. And I'm saying it again, sorrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

You might see some random one-shots every once in awhile, but my chapter stories will go kaput. I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry, okay? Really…

Gomenasai…

And Domo Arigato to my faithful readers up to this point, see you after Dec. 19… really!

Your loving author,

~~~Ka-Chan~~~ or nejitenteji10sasu10

P.S I'll miss you guys! And if you see a one-shot by me, click on it! I'll be back soon, DATTEBAYO! –good girl pose-


End file.
